My Little Bride
by Yunnie Bear
Summary: Jaejoong lahir dua hari lebih awal dari Yunho dan menangis keras karena pasangannya masih 'tertinggal' di surga. Begitupun dengan Yunho yang langsung berteriak senang ketika lahir karena berhasil mengejar Jaejoongnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah studi banding antara sekolah. Dong Bang High School dari Korea dan Shinki High School dari Jepang?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Little Bride

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Tidak sepenuhnya perjodohan menjadi suatu kesialan. Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menjadi suami istri bahkan ketika mereka masih balita.

Keduanya begitu dekat dan sulit untuk dipisahkan, bahkan ketika hari sudah menjelang malam dan pepohonan dipinggir rumah mereka telah dipenuhi oleh ngengat dan burung pelatuk.

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kedua nama itu terasa pas dilidah. Seolah-olah mengingatkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan menjalin ikatan batin, bahkan ketika mereka masih didalam kandungan.

Jaejoong yang lahir dua hari lebih awal dari Yunho dan menangis keras karena pasangannya masih 'tertinggal' di surga.

Begitupun dengan Yunho yang langsung berteriak senang ketika lahir karena berhasil mengejar Jaejoongnya yang ikut mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya didepan kaca pada hari dimana Yunho lahir dan masuk inkubator.

Seolah-olah mengingatkan bahwa mereka adalah satu dan tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Namun kedekatan mereka semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali. Lebih dari sekedar kata akrab. Juga lebih dari sekedar kata sayang.

Jaejoong kecil menjadi sangat agresif dan possesif bila berdekatan dengan Yunho. Meskpun nyatanya ia akan menjadi anak yang manis dan lembut ketika duduk bersama balita-balita lain.

Jaejoong kecil sangat senang mengigit kepala Yunho dan mencubit bibir seksi balita mungil keluarga Jung. Membuat Yunho kecil berteriak kencang dan menangis karena Jaejoong selalu menjahilinya.

Jaejoong kecil memang sangat cantik dan imut seperti bayi anak perempuan. Tapi kelakuannya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lugu dan polos yang dimilikinya.

Jika ada bayi perempuan lain yang mendekati Yunho dan berniat memegang pipi 'kekasihnya'. Maka Jaejoong tidak akan segan-segan menarik rambutnya dan membuat bayi perempuan itu menangis.

Jaejoong kecil sangat pencemburu dan possesif. Menurutnya, Yunho ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi miliknya. Bukan yang lain.

Dan ketika kedua bayi itu telah beranjak usia empat tahun, keduanya tidak juga berubah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah lupa bagaimana cara memukul dan mencubit. Mereka berdua ibarat 'tom and jerry' versi dunia nyata.

Gigi susu yang tumbuh pada Jaejoong, 'si anak laki-laki mungil berwajah cantik' bukan lagi digunakan untuk mengunyah, tapi untuk mengigit kepala Yunho dan membuat suami lucunya itu menangis keras.

Kalau sudah begitu, bintang dilangitpun tampak enggan menampakan wujudnya karena tangisan dua anak kecil yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga kedua orang tuanya dan membuat 2 keluarga besar berteriak penuh kepanikan.

Yunho kecil tidak mengerti, mengapa Jaejoongnya begitu galak dan judes seperti kucing yang siap mencakarnya jika dirinya sampai meminta makanan atau kue punya Jaejoong. Padahal Yunho kecil selalu membagi makanan dan segala yang ia punya untuk Jaejoongnya.

Ibarat kata 'milik Yunho juga milik Jaejoong, tapi miliki Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi miliknya dan bukan siapapun'.

'Nggak adil,' pikir Yunho kecil dan berniat untuk mencuri semua kue-kue Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan tangisan kencang dari 'sang istri'.

"Yunho, kenapa kau membuat Jaejoongmu menangis?" Jung Yejin menjitak kepala putranya dan sukses membuat Yunho kecil ikut menangis.

Kalau sudah begitu, Jung Yejin dan Kim Yuna akan memisahkan putra-putra mereka dan membawanya kerumah masing-masing. Menenangkan mereka.

Pertemuan kedua keluarga itu akhirnya berlanjut hingga sepekan kemudian. Keluarga Jung yang biasanya ceria, kini terpaksa membawa kabar yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Jung Jihoon dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang oleh perusahaannya dan akan tinggal dinegeri matahari terbit untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dengan terpaksa, Yunho harus ikut bersama mereka sampai waktu yang tidak bisa dijanjikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan mereka? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah dewasa?" Kim Yuna menatap kedua sahabat baiknya dengan cemas.

"Pernikahan akan tetap berlanjut, Yuna~ ah. Kau jangan takut.." Yejin menyakinkan Yuna dan suaminya, "Justru bukankah lebih baik jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berinteraksi untuk sementara waktu.. dan biarkan mereka merasakan kerinduan hingga waktu akhirnya mempertemukan mereka lagi.."

Kim Yuna menggeleng, "Tapi jika menunggu Yunho Jaejoong hingga mereka dewasa, masih tiga belas tahun lagi, Yejin~ ah! Itu sangat lama. Aku yakin, Yunho dan Jaejoong juga akan lupa dan tidak saling mengingat satu sama lain.."

"Justru itu," Yejin tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua buah kalung diatas meja. Dua kalung silver dengan bandulan cincin yang terukir dua nama.

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh ada komunikasi apapun diantara mereka. Juga tidak boleh ada foto apapun yang diperlihatkan pada mereka berdua. Sampai tiba waktunya, dimana mereka akan saling mengenal dan saling mencintai secara alami.."

Kim Yuna tersenyum, "Tapi, jika pada akhirnya Yunho melupakan jaejoong dan tidak mencintainya bagaimana?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika malah Jaejoong yang tidak mencintai Yunhoku?" Jung Yejin menanyakan hal yang sama dan membuat dua keluarga itu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi, gigitan Jaejoong dikepala Yunho terlalu menyakitkan untuk membuat putraku melupakannya.." Yejin tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Dan ciuman Yunho di pipi Jaejoong terlalu dalam untuk membuat putraku melupakannya.." Kim Yuna tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun jutsru disambut tatapan mengerikan oleh suaminya.

"Yuna ah~ tolong jaga Jaejoongku agar ia tetap menjadi cantik, sama seperti saat ini.."

"Yejin ah~ kau juga harus menjaga Yunhoku agar dia tetap tampan dan layak menjadi suami yang baik untuk Jaejoong.."

"Kalau begitu, Yuna ah! Tolong berikan kalung ini pada Jaejoong dan mintalah dia untuk memakainya ketika sudah duduk dibangku SMA.." Jung Yejin memberikannya kalung berbandul sebuah cincin yang terukir nama Yunho pada Kim Yuna.

"Yunho akan memakai kalung berinisial nama Jaejoong. Dan jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali sebelum mereka berusia delapan belas tahun, maka kalung ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa mereka memang pernah saling mengenal..."

Kim Yuna memeriksa bandul kalung berukir nama Yunho. Ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika melihat cincin mungil berlapiskan emas putih dan ruby merah yang menjadi bandul dari kalung yang diberikan calon besan-nya.

"Aku yakin, kalung ini.. akan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Suatu hari kelak.." serunya.

.

.

.

Dua belas tahun sudah Kim Yejin menyimpan kalung yang terukir nama Yunho didalam kotak perhiasannya. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan kalung itu pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik yang kini sudah menginjak remaja itu tidak pernah bertanya dan tidak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun mengenai Yunho sejak terakhir kalinya ia menangis meraung-raung dan tidak mau makan ketika tahu Yunho sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Putranya bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenal Yunho dan menghapus segala ingatannya tentang namja bermata musang itu sejak hari dimana ia mengurung diri karena keluarga Jung pergi dan tidak berpamitan dengannya.

Seminggu lamanya Jaejoong kecil menangis dan memilih mogok makan jika tidak ada Yunho kala itu, membuat Kim Yuna kebingungan juga takut jika putranya sampai jatuh sakit. Namun seminggu kemudian, Jaejoong kembali terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Meski sejak hari itu telah menjadi hari terakhir Jaejoong berbicara tentang Yunho maupun keluarga Jung.

Namja cantik itu memilih untuk menyegel ingatannya mengenai siapa mereka dan segala kenangan tentang keluarga Jung hingga saat ini.

Dan kini.. Jaejoong terlihat sangat normal, selayaknya murid kelas dua SMA biasa. Dong Bang High School, sebuah sekolah negeri diujung kota Seoul.

Jaejoong tampak ceria dan penuh tawa ketika berkumpul dan asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Tak ada kesedihan atau rasa kesepian. Sepertinya, jaejoong benar-benar telah melupakan sosok bermata musang itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apakah pria bermarga Jung itu juga telah melupakan 'istrinya'?

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan prolognya?  
Cukup menarik?

.

Apa jadinya jika ternyata mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah studi banding antara sekolah. Dong Bang High School dari Korea dan Shinki High School dari Jepang? Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?


	2. Chapter 2

_Without you, I cannot live._

_The only light in my life is.. you.._

_(Boy's letter - JYJ)_

.

.

Tittle : My Little Bride #1

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

Gedung-gedung tinggi perkantoran dan apartemen terlihat dari jendela pesawat dimana Jaejoong dan teman-teman sekolahnya akan mendarat dibandara Narita. Namja berusia enam belas tahun itu melepaskan sepatu kets nya dan memakai sendal merah kesayangannya meski hal itu terlarang karena mereka masih dalam masa studi banding dan bersiap menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Shinki School.

"Jaejoong, tidak memakai sepatu lagi eoh?" Jinki, guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelasnya sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya didada, menatap gemas pada muridnya yang paling nakal itu.

"Gatal, sosaengnim. Lihat, kakiku kena kutu air kalau pakai sepatu.." Jaejoong memasukan sepatunya kedalam kantong plastik dan memasang wajah 'pura-pura' kesakitan.

"Alasan saja, cepat berbaris dan jangan sampai terpisah.."

Jaejoong mendengus kecil dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena bualannya soal 'kutu air'. Ia berhigh five ria bersama Junsu, sahabat dekatnya yang juga sama nakalnya dengannya.

"Kudengar Shinki School sangat mewah dan merupakan sekolah paling mahal yang ada di Tokyo.." Junsu berbisik-bisik pada Jaejoong sambil terkikik lebar. "Bahkan kita bisa studi banding kesini karena mendapat bantuan dana dari sekolah ini. Aku dengar kita akan menginap di Asrama Shinki yang sudah seperti hotel mewah dengan fasilitas kolam renang dan restoran, Jae. Menurutmu, anak-anak sekolahnya tampan-tampan tidak yah?"

Junsu terkikik lagi dan hampir melepaskan komik Yaoi yang tengah dibacanya. Tidak sadar jika sang ketua kelas sudah menoyor kepala mereka berdua karena terus bergosip dan tidak mendengar tentang pengumuman yang sedang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Dengarkan dan berhenti cekikikan!" Changmin sudah mendeath-glare mereka dan menarik keduanya untuk segera berbaris. Changmin sendiri memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mengawasi keduanya atas perintah wali kelas mereka yang selalu mendapat keluahan karena Jaejoong dan Junsu seperti dua rubah yang senang tertawa, bergosip, bercanda dan banyak hal lainnya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

.

.

.

Rombongan Dong Bang High School berhenti tepat distasiun bawah tanah seperti panduan salah satu guider yang telah membantu mereka. Ke empat puluh murid dan sepuluh guru itu telah melewati taman-taman berbunga indah dengan semak-semak yang tercukur rapi mewarnai jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerban sebuah sekolah yang membuat mulut mereka menganga lebar.

"Jae, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan komik Yaoi yang sempat dibacanya ketika dalam pesawat dan kereta bawah tanah.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mengedip-ngedip lugu saat melihat bangunan yang sangat indah dengan luas sepuluh kali dari sekolahannya di Korea.

"Apa kita akan tinggal disana?" Changmin, sang ketua kelas yang terus mengikuti mereka berdua juga ikut melongo, hingga tak sadar telah menumpahkan sedikit jus buah miliknya sendiri. Ia memandang dengan takjub ketika melihat bangunan tingkat delapan yang ada disamping sekolah. Bangunan itu tertulis 'Shinki Dormitory'.

.

.

.

Bagi Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Shinki School sukses membuat mereka iri. Tidak hanya dari fasilitasnya. Tapi juga tata bicara, seragam yang digunakan dan pelajaran yang mereka pelajari ditempat ini.

"Jaejoong, lihat! Ada balet, fotografi, drama, musical, seni lukis, fashion, pokoknya semua hal menyenangkan.." Junsu menatap brosur yang telah dibagikan sambil sesekali melirik pada murid-murid Shinki yang sudah memenuhi hampir diseluruh kursi di Auditorium.

Empat puluh murid-murid Dong Bang kini dikelilingi oleh ratusan murid Shinki School dan tak ada satupun yang mampu menarik perhatian Jaejoong meski mereka terlihat sangat tampan, cantik, gagah, lembut, modis, dan kaya raya.

Namja cantik itu kini tampak bosan seraya memilin-milin bandul kalung yang menyerupai sebuah cincin dilehernya.

Cincin yang terukir sebuah nama.

Nama yang pernah menjadi 'sesuatu' dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Tentang seorang laki-laki.

"Yunho.." Jaejoong mengucapkan namanya.

"Namanya Jung Yunho.." kini gantian Junsu yang mengucapkannya sambil menimpuk Changmin dengan kertas kecil karena berhasil mengodanya.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Junsu dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau namanya Jung Yunho? Aku saja lupa dengan nama marganya jika ummaku tidak bilang kemaren malam.."

"Ha?" Junsu menatap sobatnya dengan wajah sama bingungnya, "Kau bilang apa sih? Maksudku.. namja yang sedang berpidato itu adalah Jung Yunho. Dia mengenalkan dirinya karena dia adalah Ketua Murid di Shinki School.."

Mata bulat Jaejoong langsung membelalak lebar dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang tengah berpidato diatas panggung auditorium.

Seseorang yang mengenakan seragam berdasi dan tampak membungkukan dirinya karena posisi micropon yang terlalu kecil.

Bahasa inggrisnya terdengar sangat fasih dan jelas. Sosok wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus berkharisma juga terlihat sangat keren dimata siapapun.

Hal ini telah membuat kenangan masa kecil yang pernah ditutup rapat dalam kepala Jaejoong kembali terbuka. Perlahan-lahan terbesit dalam kepalanya seperti video yang rusak.

Ia mengingat sedikit demi sedikit gambaran-gambaran masa silam tentang bibir tebal dan seksi yang pernah dicubitnya ketika mereka berumur empat tahun.

"Jongie, jongie, jongie nakal..." Yunho sering berteriak dan mencubit pipinya setiap Jaejoong mengambil kue milik Yunho.

Atau ketika bocah kecil yang tampan itu menangis sehabis Jaejoong selesai mengigit kepala Yunhonya.

"He's.." dadanya mendadak sesak dan asmanya mulai kambuh. Bukan karena sosoknya yang kelelahan atau terlalu lelah. Tapi karena kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki salah satu ruang dihatinya yang pernah tertutup.

"He is.." Jaejoong memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan dan kalung yang dipakainya dengan tangan kiri. Ia tampak mengalami gangguan pernafasan dan mendadak isi kepalanya seperti ingin meledak keluar.

"He is my husband?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Junsu dan Changmin yang mulai mendekatinya dengan sangat cemas karena wajah Jaejoong mendadak pucat dan tubuhnya mulai merosot perlahan-lahan dari kursinya.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Junsu sebelum akhirnya sobat cantiknya jatuh pingsan dan membuat seisi auditorium dibuat geger dan kalang kabut. Jung Yunho yang belum selesai dengan pidato perkenalannya mengenai sekolahan ini terpaksa harus menghentikannya dan mendekati lokasi dimana seseorang telah berhasil membuat perhatian seluruh siswa jatuh padanya.

Pada sosok cantik yang tengah terpejam dengan posisi tangan kiri memegang kalung yang sepertinya terlepas dari lehernya.

"Jangan berkerumun. Itu akan membuatnya lebih sesak. Tetap duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing.." Yunho menyuruh semua teman-teman sekolahnya juga para tamu dari sekolah Dong Bang. Dengan gentlenya ia membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Satu tangan ia selipkan dibawah lutut Jaejoong dan satu tangan lainnya ia selipkan dibalik leher namja cantik itu.

Dengan gagah dan penuh pesona, ia mulai berjalan menelusuri kursi-kursi dimana semua orang tengah berpaling menatap mereka. Dua sosok yang menurut mereka tampak serasi.

Seolah-olah tangan Yunho memang diciptakan untuk menggendong Jaejoong. Dan tubuh Jaejoong yang memang ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam pelukan namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho terlihat begitu tampan dan Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Mereka baru saja sampai dengan pesawat dan kereta. Seharusnya kita mengajak mereka untuk beristirahat dulu. Bukan menyiapkan pidato sambutan.." seru Yunho setelah meletakan Jaejoong disalah satu bangsal di klinik Shinki School.

Yuchun, wakil ketua murid Shinki School yang baru datang dari ruang guru langsung mendatangi Yunho setelah mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan kita yang menyusun jadwal penyambutan murid SMA Dong Bang.." Yuchun menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Ayo pergi! Tugasmu sudah selesai.."

Mereka berdua menatap namja cantik yang sedang diperiksa salah satu dokter sekolah.

"Apa yang dipegangnya?" Yuchun mengambil sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan bandulan sebuah cincin yang sangat unik.

Yunho menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari klinik untuk kembali ke Auditorium karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua murid.

Tapi pertanyaan Yuchun membuatnya berbalik dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Yunho, apa kalung ini punyamu? Kenapa namamu terukir disini?"

Yunho tercengang sesaat dan segera berlari untuk mengambil kalung berwarna silver dengan bandulan cincin bertahtakan batu ruby merah. Kalung yang sama yang ia miliki sejak dirinya masih kecil.

Namun dengan satu perbedaan.

Jika nama yang terukir milik namja yang sedang pingsan ini adalah namanya. Maka nama yang terukir di pinggiran cincin milik Yunho adalah sebuah nama yang dimiliki istrinya.

Jaejoong.

"Yuchun.." Yunho mendadak lemas dan tampak limbung. "He is.."

Mata Yunho menatap wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya. Namja cantik yang sedang terlelap diatas bangsal klinik sekolah.

"He is my little bride.." Yunho melepaskan kalung yang juga dimilikinya dan menunjukannya pada Yuchun, sobatnya. "My lost little bride.. Kim Jaejoong.."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Little Bride #2

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Bayi gembul dengan bibir semerah plum tampak merengut. Ia merasa bosan dan ingin sesuatu yang baru.

Diliriknya sosok bayi laki-laki lain yang sedang berbaring tak jauh darinya. Bayi laki-laki yang memiliki mata seperti musang jantan dan tengah mengedot susunya dengan tenang.

"Mmpp~" bibir Yunho yang lebih gendut pada bagian bawah itu terlihat 'naik turun' saat meminum susu dari botol favoritnya.

"Aaaamm~~" Jaejoong kecil tampak tertarik dengan botol susu milik suami mungilnya itu. Ia bahkan tampak tidak perduli dengan botol susu 'Hello kity' yang dibuangnya dan kini terabaikan.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir plum yang 'terjepit' oleh pipi chubynya yang gendut, Jaejoong mulai merangkak diatas karpet, mendekati botol susu bergambar teddy bear.

"Maaa~~" Jaejoong mungil tampak sangat riang saat ingin 'merampas' botol susu milik Yunho-nya.

Bayi mungil itu bahkan tidak sadar jika air liurnya terus menetes ketika ia tengah merangkak mendekati bayi laki-laki yang tengah berbaring diatas karpet sambil menyedot susunya dengan pandangan was-was.

"Maaamm~~" bibir mungil Jaejoong mengerucut seraya mengulurkan tangan gembulnya ketika ia sudah hampir sampai didekat 'suaminya'. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, meminta botol susu milik Yunho kecil yang malang.

"Moooo~" Yunho kecil menggeleng.

Bocah genius itu menyadari akan 'bahaya' yang tengah mengintainya karena 'istrinya' tampak tidak puas dengan botol susunya sendiri dan berniat untuk merebut miliknya.

Bocah genius itu mencoba untuk duduk dengan susah payah karena perutnya tampak lebih besar dari kepalanya yang kecil.

"Ammm~ mammm~" tangan gembul Jaejoong sudah menarik botol susu milik Yunho kecil.

Karena tidak mau miliknya direbut, Yunho yang malang akhirnya mengigit dot susunya lebih kencang seraya menggeleng-geleng imut.

Bahasa bayi Jaejoong dan Yunho terdengar sangat aneh dan membingungkan.

"Ngieeee~ mooo~~"

"Noooo~~~"

Mereka berdua terlihat lucu ketika telapak tangan Jaejoong menekan pipi Yunho. Hingga akhirnya, keseimbangan tangan mungil Jaejoong terganggu dan sukses membuat dirinya tersungkur hingga kepalanya jatuh diatas perut Yunho yang juga telah menggelebak kebelakang.

"Aaaa~~~~"

Mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring diatas karpet dengan cipratan susu disekujur wajah dan perut karena gigitan dot Yunho yang terlalu kencang hingga isi botolnya tumpah kemana-mana. Mengenai mereka berdua.

Bukannya saling memukul dan mengamuk seperti biasanya, Jaejoong malah tertawa dan tampak riang. Ia memperlihatkan gusinya yang masih tak bergigi pada 'suami' nya yang kini cemberut.

"Hooo~ nooo~" Jaejoong memainkan perut gembul Yunho dan memukul-mukul kecil. Ia tertawa dengan sangat imut dan lucu. Tampak sangat 'excited' atas atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yunho kecil yang semula ingin menangis karena susunya jadi tumpah, akhirnya memilih untuk tertawa bersama bayi montok dan semok dihadapannya.

"Haaaaaa~"

Jaejoong terlihat senang menjadikan perut Yunho sebagai bantalan untuknya hingga bayi mungil itu tampak sedikit mengantuk setelah melancarkan aksinya merebut botol susu milik suami kecilnya.

Iapun jatuh tertidur diatas perut Yunho kecil untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tangan mungilnya jatuh diatas dagu Yunho yang juga tampak sayup-sayup ingin tidur, menyusul Jaejoongnya yang tercinta.

.

.

.

Kilasan demi kilasan masa kecil mereka tampak tidak jelas dan kini memenuhi mimpi namja cantik yang tengah tertidur diatas bangsal klinik sekolah.

Matanya yang semula terpejam kini perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih diatasnya.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya kebingungan karena ia tidak melihat satu orangpun. Jaejoong terbangun dan menyikap selimut putih ditubuhnya, hingga ia bisa melihat kakinya yang kini menapak lantai sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kesehatan.

"Dimana sendalku?" tanyanya sambil mencari-cari jika ada sendal jepit disekitar ranjangnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Ia mengingat-ingat kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir diruangan ini.

"Kalungku.."

Begitu sadar atas apa yang telah terjadi, ia segera meraba-raba lehernya sendiri.

"Kalungku dimana? Kenapa tidak ada?" Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia belari kesana-kemari dengan telanjang kaki, tanpa alas.

"Maaf, apa kau mencari ini?" seseorang datang dan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia bertanya dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih.

Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya ketika Yunho tengah mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berwarna silver milik Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang mencarinya.."

Wajah yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh pingsan itu kini muncul lagi dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalungku bisa ada padamu?"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil kembali miliknya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Menjaga jarak dari Yunho.

"Karena aku penasaran kenapa namaku bisa terukir di kalung milikmu.." Yunho membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memilih untuk masuk, "Apa kau sudah baikan? Kepalamu tidak pusing?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah menatap sosok namja tampan didepannya.

'Apa benar dia orang yang sama?' pikirnya.

Yunho tampak bingung ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas. Dari kaki hingga kepalanya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap mata Yunho lebih dalam.

'Matanya sama.. dia memang Yunho yang dulu. Yunho yang sering kugigit kepalanya..' Jaejoong masih memperhatikan mata musang Yunho yang tampak berkedip-kedip bingung.

'Bibir bawahnya yang tebal, yang sering kucubit setiap dia menangis keras karena kuenya aku ambil..' tatapan Jaejoong kini beralih pada bibir seksi dihadapannya.

Membuat Yunho jadi salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Yunho akhirnya berbicara lebih jelas, "Dan margamu. Apa benar.. kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong melotot kaget. 'Apa Yunho juga mengetahui tentang perjodohan dimasa silam? Tentang masa kecil mereka?'

"Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau.." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Kau.. Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho yang lahir di Rumah sakit Gangnam? Korea?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menunjukkan kalung yang sama yang juga telah 'merantai' lehernya. "Ternyata kita memang berjodoh. Aku tidak tahu jika calon istriku akan datang lebih awal ke Jepang dan ikut studi banding kesekolahku.."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, menjemput jemari Jaejoong. "Dan untungnya, kau mendapat kamar yang sama denganku. Ayo, akan kutunjukan kamarmu.."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertemuan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama tidak mengesankan dan terlihat anti klimaks.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi? Apa mereka baik?" Yunho bertanya seraya membuka sebuah kamar di lantai enam asrama.

"Mereka membuka bengkel kecil. Appa sudah lama pensiun.." Jaejoong melihat-lihat fasilitas kamar. Ada sofa, televisi, radio, ac, keranjang pakaian, lemari, dua tempat tidur dan satu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak berani menyentuh barangmu. Jadi kopermu masih seperti semula.." Yunho mengangkat sebuah koper dan meletakannya didepan lemari pakaian.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja.." Jaejoong berterimakasih.

"Kau mandi dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan kesini tengah malam. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan disekolah.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, pergilah.."

Yunho mengganti seragamnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan jaejoong. Mereka berdua tampak kikuk. Rasanya sangat aneh meski mereka pernah menjadi teman masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera berbaring. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, meski sebenarnya ia ingin jalan-jalan dan mencari tahu dimana kamar Junsu dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain.

"Aku ngantuk sekali.." Jaejoong tertidur dengan bantal guling dalam pelukannya. Setelah mengganti dengan piyama tidur, ia memutuskan untuk terbang kealam mimpi lebih awal dari waktu tidurnya yang biasa. Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Meski ia berharap akan terbangun tengah malam nanti, nyatanya Jaejoong malah terlambat dan baru bangun setelah pukul sembilan pagi.

Dimana anak-anak asrama telah keluar untuk sarapan, jalan-jalan dan berenang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak linglung dengan rambut yang masih berantakan ketika ia keluar dari kamar menuju lantai paling atas asrama. Tempat dimana suara berisik dan canda tawa terdengar dari sana.

"Sudah bangun?"

Yunho yang baru selesai dengan renang paginya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kolam begitu melihat sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong. Ia mengenakan bathrobe putihnya ketika berjalan menuju namja yang terlihat paling bersinar menurutnya.

Rambut basah Yunho yang berwarna kemerahan, semakin membuatnya lebih tampan.

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku?" Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya. Siswa-siswa Shinki tampak menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Beberapa melambai padanya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku biasa membuat sarapan pagi seorang diri. Apa kau suka masakanku? Tidak keasinan?"

Jaejoong bingung kenapa Yunho tampak perduli dengan hal-hal kecil. Dibuatkan makanan saja, dirinya sudah sangat berterimakasih.

"Tidak. Masakanmu enak. Aku suka.." Jaejoong mengangguk sambil memainkan kalungnya lagi. "Kau lihat Junsu? Sahabatku yang cantik dan seksi itu.."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, "Bagiku, justru kau yang terlihat cantik dan seksi.."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Cengo.

"Dia bersama ketua kelasmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shim Changmin. Mereka berdua sedang belajar berenang dikolam setengah meter.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana. Sampai nanti.." Jaejoong berniat pergi, ia masih kikuk dengan pertemuannya dengan ketua murid Shinki School itu. Meski tangan Yunho kini malah menahan dan menariknya untuk kembali mendekat.

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Aku akan membuatkan steak mayones yang enak.."

Mata bulat Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Kalau aku mengajak Junsu. Apa kau bersedia?"

"No problem.." Yunho mengangguk senang. "Aku menunggumu kalau begitu.."

Yunho melepaskan cekalannya dan berbalik menuju asrama mereka. Punggungnya yang seksi membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada pria tampan dan gagah dihadapannya.

"Apa dia sungguh 'Yunho' yang dulu? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh suami kecilku?"

.

.

.

"Kami datang..." Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin berteriak bersamaan begitu Yunho membuka pintu privat room Shinki School.

"Kalian datang bertiga?" Yunho tidak mengerti saat melihat Changmin yang terkikik senang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau berhubungan dengan makanan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang?" Changmin tersenyum geli, "Aku akan datang meskipun tidak diundang.."

Jaejoong dan Junsu tertawa kecil. "Begitulah dirinya, monster makanan.."

Yunho mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan mulai menghidangkan steak mayones buatannya. Ia perlu waktu lebih lama karena kedatangan Changmin yang mendadak hingga mengharuskannya membuat porsi tambahan untuk para tamunya.

"Aku cukup pandai membuat steak, tapi aku takut tidak sesuai dengan selera orang Korea.." Yunho menghidangkan steaknya diatas meja, tepat didepan Changmin yang merupakan tamu tak diundang.

"Tapi kau juga orang Korea, kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Orang Korea yang terlalu lama tinggal dinegara lain lebih tepatnya. Aku hampir melupakan bahasa nenek moyangku jika saja umma tidak memaksaku memperlajarinya.." Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit tegang ketika melihat Jaejoong mencicipi suapan pertamanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Enak, rasanya pedas manis.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah agak.." Yunho berniat untuk berjalan menuju kursi makannya, tapi aliran air yang dilantai membuat kakinya terpeleset hingga belakang kepalanya membentur lantai marmer yang keras. Suara keras berdegum membuat wajah jaejoong menegang,

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Yunho memburam.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong langsung berlutut disamping Yunho, tampak cemas ketika pemuda itu menutup matanya dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus minumanku.." Changmin menunjuk jus jambunya yang berantakan diatas lantai. Tampak menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa ia tidak kunjung sadar?" Jaejoong panik ketika tangannya mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kita panggil sosaengnim saja?" Junsu sudah berniat untuk pergi.

Tapi erangan dan suara keluhan terdengar dari bibir pemuda bermata musang itu, membuatnya berbalik dan kembali mendekati Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu membuka kedua matanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Aduhh.." ia mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya yang terpentok dan berwarna kemerahan. "Sakittt~~"

"Kau akhirnya sadar?" Jaejoong membantunya duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau harus dibawa ke klinik sekolah. Aku takut ada yang gawat dengan kepalamu.."

Yunho yang masih mengeluh dan meringis kini menatap jaejoong dan kedua orang disekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dahinya berkerut dan tampak seperti orang ling lung.

"Hey, siapa kalian? Apa kalian bertiga mengenalku?"

Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap-ngusap lebam di belakang kepala Yunho langsung membeku. Ikut bingung.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan berbuat aneh. Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu.."

Yunho semakin menunjukan ekspresi yang aneh. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau orang baru?"

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin saling melirik kebingungan. 'Ada yang tidak beres', pikir mereka.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik.." Yunho tersenyum aneh dan meraba bibir Jaejoong yang langsung membuat wajah namja cantik itu memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Mau berciuman denganku? Aku ini pandai dalam hal mencium, meraup, mengigit dan bermain lidah.." Yunho mengangguk senang dan terkikik konyol.

Kembali membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin kini mematung bagai pahatan es.

"Heh, kalung yang kau pakai sama dengan Jaejoongku dimasa kecil. Apa jangan-jangan kau istriku?" Yunho langsung meraih leher Jaejoong dan menarik kalung jaejoong, memeriksanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang istriku?" Yunho terus mengajukan pertanyaan dan bersikap sangat aneh. "Ah, begini saja.. Dari pada ragu-ragu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku kegereja. Kita menikah disana dan jadilah istri sah-ku.."

Junsu berbisik kecil ditelinga Jaejoong. "Aku akan mencari bantuan.."

"Atau jangan-jangan.. kau kaget karena pribadiku berbeda ya? Sebenarnya.. aku adalah Yunho yang asli. Kalau kepalaku terbentur, maka aku akan berubah menjadi Yunho si idiot yang konyol dan aneh itu.." Yunho kembali tersenyum, namun dengan senyum aneh yang tersungging miring diwajahnya. Seperti bukan Yunho yang kemaren mereka kenal.

Junsu dan Changmin sudah berlari terbirit-birit dan mencoba mencari bantuan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Yang memilih untuk diam meski pandangannya tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana? apa kau mau tidur denganku malam ini? Aku yakin.. aku pasti memuaskanmu, my little bride.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana jika ternyata 'pasangan' hidupnya tidak seperti yang Jaejoong diharapkan?

.

Jaejoong harus mengatasi dua kepribadian milik suami kecilnya sebelum memasuki kejenjang yang lebih lanjut. Apa yang kini harus jaejoong katakan pada orang tuanya?

Yang manakah sifat asli Yunho yang sebenarnya? Dan Yunho yang manakah yang berhasil merebut perhatian Jaejoong? Yunho si berandalan? Atau Yunho si Ketua Murid teladan?


End file.
